organizedcrimefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:KevlarNinja/For sale, everything must go!
We've everything you need! We've got a little bit of everything (not counting black market animal and human trafficking, The Loup Garou doesn't touch that)! Cars, electronics, guns, armor, and more! Just check out our selection.......... Electronics *Untraceable cell phone - Remeber Pablo Escobar? Remeber how they found him by tracking his cell phone? Don't let this happen to you! Don't let yourself be found well on the go! Cost: $200. Stock: 496 at the moment. *Wiped smartphone - They don't call it smart for nothing, it knows when to keep it's mouth shut. Cost: $100. Stock: 500 *Bugs - Used by spies and feds alike, don't be left in the dark! Cost: $1000. Stock: 550 Sgh-a727-left-150.jpg|Untraceable cell Blackberry_image001_thumb230.jpg|Wiped smartphone 2.jpg|Bug Vehicles *Armored Stretch Hummer - 5-inch glass, 6-inch steel plate. Comes in Black, silver, yellow, red and white. Cost: $2500. Stock: 24 *Mercedes-Benz Sprinter van - Good for hits and deliveries. Comes in Black, grey, blue, and white. Comes with 3-inch glass on request. Cost: $200. Stock: 72 *Porsche Boxster - Good for gangs who have a need for speed. Comes in Black, sliver, green, blue, red, yellow and white. Cost: $1000. Stock: 89. *Fifth Gen Chevy Impala - A classic. Comes in White, Blue, Green and black, but can also come in gang's colors per request. Comes in hard top or convertible roof. Lowrider and armor ajustments per request. Cost: $560 basic. Gang colors: Adds $40. Convertible: Save $98. Lowrider: Adds $56. Armor: Adds $100. Stock: 56. *Kawasaki Ninja ZZR600 - Cut through traffic like a knife with this sport touring bike! Comes in green, red black and silver. Cost: $1997. Stock 48 black_hummer_limousine1.jpg|Stretch Hummer 800px-Dodge-Sprinter.jpg|Mercedes-Benz Sprinter 800px-Porsche_Boxster_front_20080521.jpg|Porsche Boxster 72_Impala_convt.jpg|Chevy Impala convertable Kawasaki_ZZ-R_600.jpg|Kawasaki ZZ-R 600 Drugs *Marjiuana - The Loup Garou's original product. Cost: $80,000 a crate. Crates: 60 *Cocaine - The classic cartel drug. Cost: $90, 000 a crate. Crates: 80 *LCD - Acid, through and through. Cost: $6000 a package. Packages: 67 *Ecstasy - The #1 rave drug. Cost: $8500 a crate. Crates: 30 *Steroids - Cheater's juice. Cost: $5000 a crate. Crates: 34 Marijuana93.jpg|Marijuana (In hash form) Cocaine.jpg|Cocaine Lsd.jpg|LSD blotters 220px-Ecstacy monogram.jpg|Ecstasy tablets Anabolic steroids.jpg|Steroids Weapons *Sniper Rifles: Dragonov SVD (Cost: $900. Stock: 50) *Assualt Rifles: AK 47 (Cost: $500. Stock: 100), M4 Carbine (Cost: $576. Stock: 100) *SMGs: MAC-10 (Cost: $80, $100 with silencer. Stock: 190), MP5 (Cost: $100, $120 with silencer. Stock: 400), Uzi (Cost: $105 for mini, $110 for full size, plus $20 each with silencer. Stock: 200) *Shotguns: Benelli M4 Super 90 (Cost: $500. Stock: 600), Striker shotgun (Cost: $1000. Stock: 406), Ithaca 37 (Cost: $300 full-barrel, $210 sawed-off. Stock: 889) *Pistols: Desert Eagle (Cost: $57 iron sights, $82 with optional optics. Stock: 874), H&K USP (Cost: $90. Stock: 700) *Melee: Baseball bat (Cost: $30 wood bat, $20 aluminum bat. Stock: 1000), knife (Cost: $10 switchblade, $15 hunting knife. Stock: 451) Svd 1 russian.jpg|Dragonov M4-Transparent.png|M4 Carbine AK-47_type_II_Part_DM-ST-89-01131.jpg|AK-47 Mac_10_2.jpg|MAC-10 Hkmp5count-terr-wiki.jpg|H&K MP5 Benelli_m4_2.jpg|Benelli M4 Super 90 800px-Protecta-shotgun-p1030163.jpg|Armsel Striker 2009529133626-ithaca37_ms.jpg|Ithaca 37 desert-eagle.jpg|Desert Eagle HK_USPc_B.jpg|H&K USP 215px-BaseballBat.jpg|Baseball bat black_switchblade.jpg|Switchblade Armor *Kevlar (Helmet: $50. Vest: $106. Boots: $34. Full Body package: $1000. Total stock: 500) *Dragon Skin vest Cost: $500. Stock: 698. 220px-300px-SWAT_Front.jpg|Full Body Kevlar 709448.jpg|Dragon Skin vest Extra *Guard dogs - Please note that these dogs are for gaurding strongholds. I will not be involved with dog fighting. Cost: Belgian Malinois $5000. Anatolian Shepherd $4000. Boxer: $1200. Doberman Pinscher: $400. Rottweiler: $700. German Shepherd: $500. Dogo Argentino: $700,000. Karelian Bear Dog: $10,000. Rhodesian Ridgeback: $1200. Total stock: 1987 (Don't worry. It's all humane conditions. I love dogs too much to do that.) belgian_malinois.jpg|Belgian Malinois AnatolianShepherdDog18Months.jpg|Anatolian Shepherd Pictures-Boxer-Dog-Image.jpg|Boxer DobermanPincher9MonthsUiuyiuu8.jpg|Doberman 03.jpg|Rottweiler GermanShepherd.jpg|German Shepherd index_Dogo Argentino1.jpg|Dogo Argentino (note the box shaped jaw that has a powerful grip) 1034577556_986f5156c8.jpg|Karelian Bear Dog ca8e6c11-a7b1-482c-94b9-d194cff1bb88.jpg|Rhodesian Ridgebacks (That's right. They were breed to hunt lions. Be afraid. Be very afraid....;) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts